


johnten drabbles for the heart

by ifntae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/ifntae
Summary: Youngho doesn't really remember what exactly happened last night, but he does (kind of) remember the boy he spent it with.





	

        "So, where were you last night?”

        Last night. Last night represented a cocktail of memories for Youngho, memories he can’t still categorize as pleasant or not due to the throbbing headache of the hangover he was trying to get over with. But they were probably good.

        He remembers himself walking inside a bar, a bar where he was supposed to meet Hansol and Taeyong, but these two backed out in the last minute, so he was on his own. He was angry at the time, but the anger felt uncertain now.

        Then there’s this face. It’s a new face, one that Youngho obviously wouldn’t forget, and this face is smiling at him, flirting- doing a bad job at it but Youngho loves bad flirts and bad jokes. This face is saying nice things, probably just because he wanted to get on Youngho’s pants- and it worked, at last.

        After a few drinks, Youngho was in the back of the bar, kissing this beautiful stranger that captivated him with his smile and the right words. He doesn’t know if he ever heard his name, but it doesn’t matter. He wouldn’t even remember if he did, truthfully. Youngho had felt alone these days, but that wasn’t a factor of why did he let this stranger bit his collarbone or almost fuck him on the elevator on their way to a hotel.

        No, there was something about the boy. Youngho cannot remember any of the things he said, hell, he didn’t even remember the voice of the boy; but what he did remember was the effect it had on him. He remembers getting nervous, he remembers his heart palpitating on his hands every time the boy talked, he remembers wanting to see this boy scream in pleasure under him.

        Now, the mind is something amazing. Because he doesn’t quite remember the act itself in that hotel room. The hot of his skin was still lingering on Youngho’s hands, even after a few hours after he left the hotel room. The boy’s scent, his smile, his taste, the bites he left on his earlobe and how good and tight he felt around his cock; all that, he remembers.

        Youngho lowers a hand to cover his half boner, and looks up to Hansol, clearing his throat. “Around.”


End file.
